Surprises, life is full of them
by countrypanther14
Summary: Sequel to "Who Knew?" Read and Review. Rated just to be safe. I own nothing.


**Sequel to "Who Knew?" R&amp;R.**

* * *

Canterbury just stared out the window, holding a lost puppy look in his eyes. It had almost been eight months since he had expressed his passions to Emilia Strough, but during those eight months, she hasn't contacted him.

"I'm sure she'll show up eventually." Aloise said. "Now get back to work."

Canterbury just sighed and joined his brothers in helping around the house. Normally he wouldn't care if the last person he had sex with came back. But it was not only his first time, but he was starting to fall in love with Emilia, had been up until that moment where they did have sex. And forget falling, he fell for her: her long, silky black hair; the way the silver stars danced on her blue-ish green eyes; her creamy pale skin. And who could forget the way each one of her sinful curves defined her.

When a carriage pulled up, and someone knocked at the door, he ran to answer it. And almost as if God had went evil for a second to answer a demon's prayers, Emilia was standing there. "Hey," he said. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked. "Here, why don't you come in?" He stepped aside and let her in, closing the door.

"Why, hello Miss Strough." Claude said. "I see you're doing well."

"Very well, Claude." she said.

"And I trust the child is well too." he said.

"Wait, what?" all three triplets asked.

"I was going to tell you boys sooner." she said, unbuttoning her coat and revealing her swollen belly, hidden under her dress. "But...I'm pregnant."

Canterbury just stared at Emilia, all of her reasons for not visiting coming together in his head before he fainted into his Timber's arms.

"What's his problem?" Claude asked.

"Nothing." Thompson said quickly, picking up Canterbury's feet and helping Timber take him into another room. "Um...Miss Strough, can we have a word with you. Privately."

Emilia sighed and followed the three boys into the parlor, where she sat down on a chair and Canterbury woke up. "Hi, welcome back." she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's pregnant." Timber and Thompson both said.

Canterbury looked at Emilia and walked over, kneeling down and laying his ear on her stomach to feel the baby kick. "Did you tell anyone who the father is?" he asked.

"No, but I know it's yours." she said. "You're the only person I've had sex with."

Canterbury whimpered and kissed her pregnant belly before standing up and kissing her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I would've helped take care of you."

"I've managed to take care of myself okay." she said.

"Emilia!" he said. "I'm being serious. When the baby's born and it ends up having either my hair or eye color, we'll all die." He took her hand and placed it against her belly. "This is our child." he said. "And I would never let anything happen to you, or the baby."

"Oh, Canterbury." she cooed, standing up and kissing him.

"Okay." Timber said. "Let's not get too crazy." He pulled Canterbury away from the girl as he grabbed a pillow and went after them.

Emilia chuckled and looked down at her belly. "That's your father." she said.

* * *

**(One month later)**

"You're doing good Miss Strough." the doctor said. "Now push."

Emilia grunted as she pushed, pain shooting through her body as Timber came running in and took her hand. "Really?" she gasped, panting as more pain shot through her body. "Where's your brother?"

"Claude found out that the baby was his." he said, letting her grip his hand tightly as she pushed. "So we might want to run. After the baby's born."

When she screamed at the pain, they heard a short cry and the doctor told her to stop pushing so they could clean her and the baby. "Congratulations Miss Strough." he said. "It's a healthy baby girl."

Emilia panted and reached her hands out as she took the baby into her arms. The baby had her pale skin, and Canterbury's eyes, hair was the same deep shade of black as hers, but it gradually faded into the same plum color as her father and two uncles.

"Aw, it's so cute." Timber said.

"She's perfect." she whispered. She kissed her new baby on the forehead as Claude kicked in the door and lunged for the baby.

Timber reacted quickly and punched Claude clear across the room, scooping Emilia into his arms and jumping out of the window, landing perfectly on the ground. He then ran off to a log cabin, hidden well within the forest, where Canterbury and Thompson were waiting for them. "Sorry for the delay." he said, setting Emilia down and taking his new niece into his arms so she could hug her boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He threw some punches." he said. "But I heal fast. Now let me see my baby."

"Timber's holding her." she said, pointing to Timber, who was bouncing the baby in his arms.

"Let me see." he said. He walked over to his brother and just fell in love with his new daughter, shushing her as she started crying. He took her into his arms and cooed at her, kissing her forehead as Emilia joined them. "What are we going to name her?" he asked.

"Alice." she said. "I wanted to name her Alice."

"That's a perfect name." he said, shushing her again.

"I have feeling that he's going to make a good father." Timber whispered to Thompson as Canterbury kissed Emilia.

"Who knew our brother was full of surprises." he whispered back.

They both shrugged and sat on the porch as they watched new couple fuss over their new baby.

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
